


Finding Out

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Kidnapping, Stab Wound, beatings, mafiatale, mostly angst, not that much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: "Stars. He loved you more than his first sunrise, more than his first starry night. If he lost you he’d dust on the spot. He hadn’t told you yet, hadn’t had the nerve to tell you that he couldn’t see another day without you in it."





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, another fic!! I am on a roll!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy and bring a tissue or two!!

You both knew this would happen, sooner or late karma always caught up. You just wished it hadn’t been today, but you also knew it had to be you. You always prayed it'd be you, never him. Can't say your a hundred percent happy it's you, but content that's it's not him. But as the cold metallic surface connected with your face struck again you prayed that it'd end. You spat more crimson color on the ground, some landing on your leg. You looked up, only one eye working at this point. “Is that all you got big boy? Feel proud now? Feel like a man now?” you spit in his face, “Your mother is crying in her grave.” The man growled, “Tell me why i can't kill the broad again Tim?” Another man grunted from across the room, “Told ya, we need her as bait. If she's not alive when we get the green then what's the point?” You smiled, “Yeah big boy, Even though you think you're better than me, I’m still important.” As you chuckle the man punches you in the gut, forcing you to cough up more blood.“This better be worth it or I swear I'm going to kill her.”

 

Tim looked at you and the man, “we got the green. Grab her phone,” Both men walk away from you, taking your phone and calling the number. They put it on speaker, “Sweetheart?! Where are you!?” You felt your soul crush at that worried desperate voice, Tim chuckled, “Oh man, you are so whipped.” There was silence, then a low growl, “If you hurt them I'll make sure no one ever find your bodies.” 

 

A laugh filled the room ,”Oh wow, how original. Look let's cut past the pleasantries. You know what we want. Deliver it to the address we just sent you or you won't ever find her?” You could hear him screaming over the phone. Then a sigh, “Fine, then i'll sent a picture. But make sure it's delivered.” They walked over to you, one grabbing you by your short hair, “Smile for the camera birdie.” You heard the sound of a camera shutter, you couldn’t do anything by wince when they let your head fall. You felt cold, and disoriented. Someone walked over to you, “Alright birdie, time to get you ready to go.” You didn’t do anything, having lost all your energy. They cut your binds on your hands and legs. You try to use what little energy you can muster to try and make a break for it, but they trip you. “Nice try but you're not going anywhere.” They drag you back towards them, you try to fight and get away. Suddenly you felt something sharp pierce your side, you scream your hands flying to your side now pouring blood. The men threw you in the back of a car, one getting in the driver's seat while the other follows behind. After a while the car stops, the driver looks to you, “This is what you deserve.” He got out, walking away. You force your eyes opened, seeing your phone had fallen out of his pocket when he left. You reach for it, it hurt like a bitch to stretch to reach it. You shakenly open it, pulling up his number. Your vision was blurring, you panted as it rung. Suddenly it was picked up, a breath was released from you. “What do you assholes want? We’re getting it together.”

 

“I think-I think I…I think I need help…”

 

“What happened? Where are you?”

 

“I’m sorry-I think I need help”

 

“It’s okay, I’m coming, where are you?”

 

“My…it hurts.” You couldn’t think straight, pain making your mind cloudy.

 

_ “Where are you?” _

 

“ ‘m sorry.”

 

“I’m not mad at you but I need you to tell me where you are.”Sans would never be mad at you, how could he. He loves you more than anyone he’d ever meet.

 

“I’m bleeding? I’m  _ bleeding _ . I-I-I-”

 

_ “Where are you?!” _

 

“Help me. Please help me.” Someone spoke to him, you could hear clothes moving. People running.

 

“I’m coming! Where are you!?”

 

“Please help me. I’m sorry. I need help. Please help me. Someone help me. I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” You were losing it, everything was hazy, you couldn’t think. Why was your body so cold. Why was breathing so painful? What's happening?

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“I need help. Someone help me. I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry, I need help. I need help. I need help. Anyone?

 

“I’m still here. Can you tell me where you are?”

 

“I….I don’t know. I think I need help. Are you coming?”

 

“Yes, just tell me where you are.”

 

“Hello? Are you there? I…I think I’m going to pass out.” Everything was blacking out, you couldn’t hear very well. Where was he, where were you? Why is it so warm now?

 

_ “WHERE ARE YOU?” _ …. ….. …. “Hello?” …..  _ “Shit.”  _ …… Sans roared in pain, he needed to see you now. He speed off in his car, his brother barely shutting the door before he took off. Papyrus telling him where to go. How could he let this happen? This is all his fault, he’d never forgive himself if he let you die alone in the cold. After minutes of driving he came to a sudden halt, he leaped out of the car seeing an abandoned car with no plates. He rushed to the car ripping the door off the car. He saw your head turned to the side, blood covered every inch. He growled as he carefully pulled you out, he saw red stain your side. Tears fell from his eyes, he screamed into the air as he held you. Suddenly a hand touched him, he turned around to growl but stopped when he saw Toriel, “She’s not gone yet, let me help.” Sans nodded, placing you down. He stayed close though, he watched as Toriel pour magic into your soul. He watched as you laid there, you looked so broken. How could he let this happen?   
  
He sat there holding your limp hand as Toriel worked. The others had gone to deal with the two lowlifes who thought they could get away with this. He held your hand like it was the last thing he’d ever be able to hold.Hell it might be. He knew you both joked about this happening after you found out his line of work. He prayed it would be him, hell he begged it to be him when it first happened. He blamed himself. This was his fault. He never told you but his soul sang every time you were nearby, he felt alone when you were gone. But now this, when it happened he felt his soul break. He had ignored it for awhile now, this feeling. He wanted it to be a flook. He needed it to be a flook. How could he put you in this position? Put you in this much danger when he. When he..loved you? Stars. He loved you more than his first sunrise, more than his first starry night. If he lost you he’d dust on the spot. He hadn’t told you yet, hadn’t had the nerve to tell you that he couldn’t see another day without you in it.   
  
But here he is, holding your cold bloody hand in an abandoned parking lot as Toriel flights to heal you. This is his fault, how could he tell you now? How could he be so selfish as to tell you and make you stay somewhere dangerous? Stars, out of all the times to come to terms with his feelings it had to be when your dying. He felt tears roll down his face, he needed you to be okay. Stars he needed it so badly, Toriel stood back, “I have done all I can, her wounds are closed and her soul is still going. The rest is up to her.” Sans looked to your pale face, he felt his soul crack. He knelt forward, his forehead touching yours. “Sweetheart, if you can hear me i need you to fight.” More tears fell from his eye sockets, “Please, fight for me. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I just need you to be okay.”  Sans had to take a deep breath, it felt like his world was slowly falling through his fingers like sand on a beach, lost to the endless depths of the sea, “Sweetheart, i love you. I love you more than anything in this world.”   
  
He felt you shake, “d-damn, about ti-time you confe-essed.” He opened his eyes, you stared back. Sans yelled, started by you. Then he felt a happiness that nothing was ever going to top again. He kissed your face, “Oh sweetheart! Thank the stars!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you wanna see more!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
